


Trauma

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Sam and Gabriel





	Trauma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by dreamsofspike: Supernatural, Sam/Gabriel - trauma
> 
> Fills could only be written in counts of 50 words.

Sam looks over Gabriel's sleeping body, traces every battle scar on his body with soft fingers. He an only imagine the trauma Gabriel has gone through to get back to him. He knows the trauma he's endure while Gabriel was gone. Now it was time to move past it, together.


End file.
